mythological_creationsfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ванара
Этимология названия Ванара является слиянием слов vān - лес и nara - человек. Со временем это слово стало означать "обезьяна". Мифология Ванары — группа людей, похожих на обезьян, в индийской мифологии — прежде всего речь идёт об эпосе «Рамаяна»: в этом эпосе они описаны как союзники Рамы. Ванары очень сильные воины, и на войне обычно они вырывают дерево с корнем и используют его как орудие против врагов. Согласно «Рамаяне» ванары храбры, любопытны, несколько раздражительны, активны, склонны к приключениям, очень преданны и честны. Их внешний вид характеризуется несколько меньшим, чем у людей, ростом, а также тонким мехом, покрывающим тело. Наиболее известными ванарами являются: Хануман, предводитель ванаров Сугрива, брат Сугривы Бали, Ангада, Нила и Нала. В Индии существуют храмы, посвящённые Хануману. Идентификация There are three main theories about the etymology of the word "Vanara": *It derives from the word vana ("forest"), and nara(man) means "belonging to the forest" or "forest-dwelling". *It derives from the words vana ("forest") and nara ("man"), thus meaning "forest man". *It derives from the words vav and nara, meaning "is it a man?" or "perhaps he is man". Although the word Vanara has come to mean "monkey" over the years and the Vanaras are depicted as monkeys in the popular art, their exact identity is not clear. Unlike other exotic creatures such as the rakshasas, the Vanaras do not have a precursor in the Vedic literature. The Ramayana presents them as humans with reference to their speech, clothing, habitations, funerals, consecrations etc. It also describes their monkey-like characteristics such as their leaping, hair, fur and a tail. According to one theory, the Vanaras are strictly mythological creatures. This is based on their supernatural abilities, as well as descriptions of Brahma commanding other deities to either bear Vanara offspring or incarnate as Vanaras to help Rama in his mission. The Jain re-tellings of Ramayana describe them as a clan of the supernatural beings called the Vidyadharas; the flag of this clan bears monkeys as emblems. G. Ramdas, based on Ravana's reference to the Vanaras' tail as an ornament, infers that the "tail" was actually an appendage in the dress worn by the men of the Savara tribe. (The female Vanaras are not described as having a tail. According to this theory, the non-human characteristics of the Vanaras may be considered artistic imagination. In Sri Lanka, the word "Vanara" has been used to describe the Nittaewos mentioned in the Vedda legends. В Рамаяне Vanaras are created by Brahma to help Rama in battle against Ravana. They are powerful and have many godly traits. Taking Brahma's orders, the gods began to parent sons in the semblance of monkeys. The Vanaras took birth in bears and monkeys attaining the shape and valor of the gods and goddesses who created them. After Vanaras were created they began to organize into armies and spread across the forests, although some, including Vali, Sugriva, and Hanuman, stayed near Mount Riskshavat. According to the Ramayana, the Vanaras lived primarily in the region of Kishkindha (identified with parts of present-day Karnataka, Andhra Pradesh & Maharashtra). Rama first met them in Dandaka Forest, during his search for Sita. An army of Vanaras helped Rama in his search for Sita, and also in battle against Ravana, Sita's abductor. Nala and Nila built a bridge over the ocean so that Rama and the army could cross to Lanka. As described in the epic, the characteristics of the Vanara include being amusing, childish, mildly irritating, badgering, hyperactive, adventurous, bluntly honest, loyal, courageous, and kind. Другие тексты Ванары также появляются в других текстах, включая Махабхарату. Эпос Махабхарата описывает их как обитающих в лесу, и упоминает, что их встретил Сахадева, самый молодой Пандава. Оборотничество В Рамаяне Ванара Хануман меняет форму несколько раз. Например, разыскивая похищенную Ситу во дворцах Раваны на Ланке, он сжимается до размеров кошки, так что враг его не обнаруживает. Позже он принимает размеры горы, сверкающей сиянием, чтобы показать свою истинную силу Сите. В популярной культуре *Ванары присутствует в игре Dungeons & Dragons. Галерея Ванара1.jpg Ванара2.jpg Ванара3.png Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Гуманоиды Категория:Оборотни Категория:Химеры Категория:Индуистская мифология Категория:Азиатская мифология